With the development of the mobile display device, a touch sensing mode has been applied to human-machine interaction by replacing a conventional mechanical key mode. A driving electrode in the touch driving circuit plays an important role. In a conventional driving unit of the touch driving electrode, a reset transistor needs to be added so that the cost and power consumption are increased. Furthermore, a gate electrode of the reset transistor in the driving unit of the touch driving electrode is connected to a touch driving signal output terminal of the next stage of driving unit, so that driving circuit of the touch driving electrode when connected in a cascade manner is complicated.